Conventional toilet tank flush valves are mounted to a tank by means which require access to both sides of the tank. The installation, removal, and replacement of such valves can be troublesome, especially for the homeowner.
It is an object of this invention to provide a toilet tank flush valve which can conveniently be installed from either the inside or the outside of the tank, and in which the means for making the seal with the tank wall is also the means for physically holding the flush valve to the tank. This greatly simplifies the flush valve construction.